The Legendary Darkus Master
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: Summary Inside. Cancelled. Up for Adoption.


**The Arrival**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan (If I did I would not have ended it that fast). I only own my OC. This will somewhat take after Bakugan: Battle Brawlers the video game.

It has been exactly 1 year after the events of Marduk, X has just become the number 1 Bakugan Player in the world. His partner comes from the Doom Dimension which all Bakugan fear. X is also the Darkus Master, a myth now, he has disappeared from the face of the planet. He left a note behind saying that brawling has no fun in it anymore.

"X, don't you think you should go back now to the Brawlers?"

I look at Leonidus, my Bakugan Partner, "I still haven't found a reason to go back to them Leo."

I know I just sounded selfish right when I said that but it was true, when I go back they will ask where I have been for a year. What am I supposed to say, that I have done some thinking in the Doom Dimension.

"The Brawlers, does that mean that Drago is there for the picking, hehehe?"

I snap my head around to find the Darkus Bakugan, Reaper.

"How are you surviving in this dimension?' I asked only to get a sneer back.

"I only take the remaining energy from the Bakugan that were sent here."

"Speaking if which Human, how did you get here."

At that very moment, Leo decided to intervene growing to his full size.

"I brought him here, Reaper."

Oh for the love of God he just has to make a scene doesn't he.

"You look exactly like Drago, so there was another Dragonoid except your of the Darkus Attribute."

"I don't mean to butt in on the lovely conversation but did you want to get out of here Reaper, this place can make someone quite lonely?" I asked.

"HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA, yes I would like to get out of this desolate and barren wasteland!"

"Cool, just a few ground rules though: One, you are not to get revenge on Hydranoid and Drago, Two you are not allowed to reek havoc, and three the Brawlers are your friends.

By the expression on his face I could see that he wasn't happy, but it was this place or back to the Human World.

"Very well then, Human."

"The name is X."

"Wait, y,,,you mean you're the Legendary Darkus Master!"

"Last time I checked, yes I was."

**Human** **World**

"I need to find someone strong enough that can help me." Said a girl with blue hair.

Just then as she was walking by she overheard a conversation about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

"Um, excuse me but who are these Bakugan Battle Brawlers?"

They looked at her with dumbfounded faces, looked at each other and laughed, while walking away.

"Hmph, how rude."

A bright flash emitted at her right, scaring her, making her hide behind some bushes. She saw a figure emerge from the light.

"No, I am too late they have already reached here."

Just then she felt herself being pulled back.

"Hey there Princess, I've been looking for ya. chuckled a sickly purple being.

"Let me go now, HELP!"

"You heard the nice lady, let her go."

"Oh, who dares to speak like that to me."

"Prepare yourself, Gundalian."

The moment he heard that word he spun around seeing a young man in a black trench coat, a bakupod on his right arm, and a hood that covered his entire face, the only thing he could make out where glowing red eyes.

"W..Who a..are y…you?"

"The name is X and you Gundalian are about to witness a living hell as well as your death."

"Oh, is that a challenge then?"

When he said that I just revealed a Field Card. He did the same.

"**Field Open!"**

"Gate card, set!"

"Bakugan brawl, Darkus Fear Ripper, Stand"

As soon as the Bakugan hit the card , it revealed a giant creature that had armor on but its hands were the largest part of its entire body.

"Heh, Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus Rubanoid Stand."

As soon as his bakugan hit the gate card, a giant dragon covered in rubies overtook the field.

"Battle gear."

"Battle gear?" I asked questionably.

"You don't know what Battle Gear is, they have only been out for a year in your world."

_Battle Gear Destrakon Ready_

"Battle Gear Lauch"

Once it launched the Dragon gained extra tails that had heads on them.

Rubanoid 450G – 500G

Fear Ripper 490 G

"Rubanoid destroy that thing now."

Where my Fear Ripper once stood there was nothing, it had reverted back to its ball form.

"Hmph, Ready Leo"

"Ready whenever you are."

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Leonidas!"

There stood my faithful partner, Darkus Omega Leonidas.

"Gate Card. Open Absolute Darkness!"

Leo 600G- 750G

"750Gs!" the Purple man sounded scared, well it is about to get scarier.

"Ability Card Activate, Omega Buster + Fusion!"

Leo 2500G

"2500 G-POWER!"

At that moment just X said he was in a living hell and he saw his death.

"**OMEGA BUSTER!"**

Where his Rubanoid once stood, was nothing.

**Human World**

The purple man went back through his portal with a frightened look.

"Are you okay?"

"What did you do to him?" asked the blue haired girl

"Like I said I would, I should him a living hell and his death."

"Excuse me."

She pulls out a iphone looking thing and put it in front of me.

_Name: X, Battle Skill 10/10, Ranking: 1 Title: Legendary Darkus Master, Bakugan Partners: Darkus Omega Leonidas and Darkus Reaper Bakugan Strength: Leonidas 10/10 Reaper 7/10._

She just looked at me awestruck, apparently she was not looking forward to this.

"Your name is….?"

"Fabia."

"Ah, a Nethian name, nice one too."

"H…How do you know that."

"How did I know you are the Princess of Nethia and that that man was Gundalian, and that you are at war with them?"

Suddenly a haos bakugan by the name of Aronaut came into the picture.

"Princess stay back this man has a dark and suffocation aura around him."

"If you want to know how I know all of this, you learn a lot in the Doom Dimension, there are a couple of people I want to see first before I start explaining all of this."

** : So what did you guys think please tell me what I did worng and what you want fixed**

**X: I am back people**

** : Leonidas Omega Buster on the fool please**

**X: Gyaaaaaaaa!**

** : please read and review**


End file.
